


Til The End

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Daiken Week 2020 (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Read my note for further details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Daisuke and Ken are Jogress partners.  That’s good – right?  Perhaps not so much in this case.  At least not when ImperialDramon fights their friends.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Til The End

**Title:** Til The End  
 **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,160  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke, D7, 1-shot; DaiKen Week, day #7: Jogress Partners/Nakama  
 **Notes:** Normally I don’t do Tri. But this idea hit and I couldn’t resist. I suppose technically it’s an AU with the basis of “What if that really was Ken & Daisuke’s ImperialDramon and they could feel what happened?” I don’t know what will happen after this. Probably nothing good. Implied memory manipulation on the part of the older Chosen.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke and Ken are Jogress partners. That’s good – right? Perhaps not so much in this case. At least not when ImperialDramon fights their friends.

* * *

This wasn’t right. Both of them knew it wasn’t and there wasn’t anything that they could do about it. They couldn’t move. They couldn’t speak. 

But they could feel. Both of them were aware of what happened with their partners, far more so than they ever had been before. 

They could feel each other, their hearts beating in tandem as they had for so long. They were so close but kept so far from one another. Daisuke remained only vaguely aware of where he was or what had happened. He recalled, faintly, staring up at a Digimon far larger than theirs, who stared down at them as if they were little more than ants. 

He’d never taken well to being considered less. There had been a fight. It hadn’t ended well. He remembered, far too vividly, the sight of Iori falling first, blood in places blood should never be. Miyako fell only moments later, Hikari’s name on her lips, glasses shattered. 

He and Ken were left. Their hands folded around one another. They’d been told that they could not Jogress anymore. That it wasn’t needed anymore. Neither of them cared about that. They needed ImperialDramon for this, or they would be as dead as their friends. 

Were they dead? He didn’t know. He didn’t have time to check, not if he wanted to make it out alive. Not if he wanted _Ken_ to make it out alive. 

ImperialDramon rose up before them. Exactly how they did it Daisuke wasn't sure. He just knew they needed to Jogress and so they did, because they were the only ones who could. Where were Takeru and Hikari? They’d never answered their call to go to the Digital World. 

It had been as if those two didn’t even know them suddenly. There hadn’t been a fight. But he’d passed by Takeru a few days earlier and Takeru hadn’t so much as greeted him. That wasns’t normal. He hadn’t looked busy. It had only looked as if Takeru didn’t know him. 

It wasn’t the first time, either. He could remember – if he tried, which he didn’t always have the strength for – other times when he passed other Chosen and they’d looked past him, as if they weren’t aware he even existed. He’d seen it happen to Miyako and Iori as well. Even with Takeru, again. 

Worst of all was when he’d seen it happen to Ken. They’d both attended one of Taichi’s soccer games, and cheered for him. Taichi always, _always_ greeted them before. This time he’d walked over to Hikari, who’d also never looked at them, and the two of them headed off the field without so much as a word. 

He’d wanted to ask what was going on. He _had_ asked what was going on. But all e-mails went unanswered, unread. Unseen? The same held true for the others. 

It was part of why they’d gone to the Digital World that last time. If something was going wrong there, maybe it could affect how the others saw them. Somehow. He wasn’t sure. But they’d discovered what they had, and then that Digimon, Alphamon, rose up before them, emotionless and relentless and clearly aiming to end them. 

But ImperialDramon, even in Paladin Mode, could not do enough to stop him, and Daisuke felt himself fall, even as Ken did, their hands joined together. There had been nothingness for such a long period of time. When he became even mildly aware again, he knew that Ken was near him. He knew that somewhere ImperialDramon was fighting. 

Fighting and losing. Fighting and being destroyed by those they’d once called friends. 

_How are they friends?_ A voice he did not know whispered into his mind. He wanted not to hear it but he didn’t have the option. _They look past you. They look through you. They do not reply when you reach out to them._

Another memory flickered. Iori telling him that he and Miyako had been in the elevator with Takeru and he’d not so much as looked at them. Iori had been too surprised to say anything at the time. 

_They care nothing for you. Look._

The image appeared as if he watched it on television. The Chosen – all of the older Chosen – watching a battle – a battle between their Digimon and ImperialDramon. 

Daisuke could feel every strike against his partner’s body, every attack, every moment of pain. He could feel ImperialDramon raging, wishing to speak and bound by something he wasn’t sure of. But in that binding, he could not tell the Chosen who he was or where his partners were. 

Yet from the way they watched, they were far more interested in their partners winning the battle than finding out anything about who they fought. There wasn’t a shred of recognization there – and no desire for it either. The ImperialDramon they saw was only another enemy, something to be disposed of as soon as possible. 

Not a person. Not a partner. Not a _friend_. 

His heart stuttered. Was that Ken’s heart stuttering as well? Yes. Theirs broke in tandem and Daisuke wanted to hold Ken, to hold the egg that V-mon would become. 

_These are the friends you fought beside? The ones you helped and cared for?_ That voice, whoever owned it wished to help. Daisuke was certain of that. They were there to help him. To help them all. _Yes, Child of Courage and Friendship. I am here to help you._

Daisuke would have shaken his head if he could. Don’t call him that. He wasn’t that – would those who were courageous and friends forget the ones they’d fought beside? No. Never. If they weren’t his friends – then he would not be theirs. He’d never given up a friend before. Until he’d met Ken, he’d never had one that he wanted to keep that badly. 

This was different. This was something that never should have been. And yet it was. They were forgotten, thrown aside as if they’d never done anything worth being friends. 

_I can help you. I will help you. All of you. But you need to rest now. Be with your partner – the one you can be, for now. All will be well. In time. Trust me._

Daisuke remained aware of Ken’s presence, far more so now. He knew that tears streaked down Ken’s cheeks – how could they do this, when they all knew what Ken had gone through after Wormmon’s first death? How could they do this _at all_? 

But he would be there for Ken. Ken would be there for him. So would Miyako and Iori – how horrid must they feel that their own partners had done this? 

If he could have, Daisuke would have held Ken’s hand even harder. He did it in his mind, if nothing else. He could feel Ken’s awareness towards him. 

They would find a way to get to the other side of this. They would remain together. No matter the cost. 

* * *

**Notes:** I had too much fun writing this. Really. It shouldn’t be legal. But it was worth it!


End file.
